Spider-man: The Guantlet
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: Takes place 3 years after CIVIL WAR. Peter Parker retired from being a super hero and finally married Mary Jane and had a daughter named May. Life was awesome except for the part on where the world world knows who you are. But, when a team of his old foes come and take his family, will Peter have the courage to be Spider-Man once more? *Based on the comic storyline*
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and Marvel. It's used for entertainment purposes.**_

In an abandoned warehouse, a torn up black figure with a big white spider costume, is on the floor, spitting out blood. "O-ok... Doc... Let's continue this," said the figure as he gets up to throw a punch. Then, a figure with four metal arms grabs the figure and slams into the wall. "You're an idiot, Parker," said the figure; "You may have believed in power and responsibility, but after tonight, that wont matter to anyone anymore." the black figure jumps and spins a web-like strand at the other figure. One of the metal arms grabbed the black figure and holds him against the wall. "You will lose to Dr. Octopus, Spider-Man," said Doc,  
"You will be nothing but bone if you think u can stop the new Sinister Syndicate." Doc pulls off Spidey's mask to reveal a very bloody face of a man named Peter Parker. _**"You may think that I handle my enemies with a punch to the jaw, you're wrong,"**_ said POV Spidey, _**"I am barely alive with what I've been through. This mad scientist took what I can't live without and I came to get it back. But, it's been hard to know that since Stark revealed my identity to the world, all of my friends and enemies know who I am by just a glance. Now, that punishment came when this guy's team showed up. Guess I'll take you back to last night."**_

 _ **Sorry for the short prologue for the (Now canceled) Civil War sequel that I talked about. This story is inspired by a Spider-man story line called "The Gauntlet" on where he had to fight waves of villains. I will be writing more for the sake of all of you. I just want to have a really short action scene to start the story off. So, see ya next Chapter, which is an other prologue. It will explain about Peter's family and new daughter, and also talked about his retirement from being a hero since this story takes place 4 years after Civil war.**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	2. Abduction

Chapter 2: Abduction

 **Just Yesterday**

Peter Parker wakes up in the morning with his wife, Mary Jane, next to him. _**"It has been three years since that big conflict between Iron-Man and Captain America,"**_ said POV Peter, _**"I retired from the world of super heroes and gained back the trust of the law and the people of New York. But, Stark and SHIELD still hate me when I attacked Stark. But, I have my own team of unregistered heroes called the "Secret Avengers", in honor of Steve Rogers's cause. But, I couldn't go out and endanger my life because I fear that Stark and his Avengers, SHIELD, or even my old enemies can go and kill my family. So, I hung up the red and blues and finally married Mary Jane and had a daughter named May and I love them both very much. I always told May my adventures as Spider-Man as bedtime stories. But, the world likes to come to me to tell me questions about being Spider-Man. But, Today's the day it all changed."**_ Peter opens his closet to get dressed in the morning. As he puts on a shirt, he looks to see a red and blue costume hanging next to him. He looks at it for a bit and closes the door. When he walks into the kitchen to find Mary Jane cooking pancakes with his 16 year old daughter, May, sitting there at the table. "Today's the day that Horizon Labs going to showcase my new discovery on particles based on the ones Reed Richards discovered years ago." said Peter as he eats pancakes. "Well, I hope you have a good day at work." said Mary Jane as she hands him his lunch and kisses him. He exits their apartment in Chelsea to head towards Horizon Labs on the other side of town. As he walks to work, he sees a high school kid being mugged by high school bullies. He looks at the kid being bullied and sighs and walks away. When he arrives at Horizon, he sees a few of his colleagues outside. "Hey Peter, good luck on showing Modell your particle experiment today." said one of the scientist. "Thanks Sanjani, but, I'm really nervous actually." said Peter. "It's best to relax," said a male scientist, 'Remember that Max is a big softie." "I know Gradie, but, I am really nervous." said Peter. Then, in Peter's laboratory, Max Modell is waiting inside. "Ok Max, I discovered particles that can revolutionize medical history," said Peter, "It's similar to Reed's discovery to unstable molecules but, I'm calling them "Parker particles" to avoid any lawsuits." "I'm impressed Parker," said Max, "When you were first hired, you made sound reducing headphones to block out outside noise, now, you discovered particles that can heal a human being." "Thanks Max, I have been trying my best to keep my family well healthy." said Peter. "Max, can I have a time to take a call for a bit?" said Peter as he holds his phone. "Yah, Peter, you deserve It." said Max. Peter exits the lab and calls Mary Jane. The phone rings and rings, but, she doesn't answer. Then, when he tried again, the phone picks up and reveals an evil laugh. "Ok, who is this and what have you done to my wife?!" said Peter. "Don't you remember me Parker?" said the mysterious man. _'Wait…that laugh…no it can't be!"_ thought Peter. "What did you do to my family Octavious?!" said Peter. "I took them to a location and they are my prisoners," said Doc Ock, "I want you to come out of your cowardly retirement and try to face me and my new team, The New Sinister Syndicate!" "Well, I accept your lame Challenge!" said Peter as he races out of Horizon. When Peter reaches home, Peter sees the apartment trashed and he races into his room. He opens his closet and sees his red and blue costume. He looks on the floor at an old box and opens it, revealing a costume that looks similar to Venom's costume. _"It's a good thing I kept this costume as a back up."_ thought Peter. He takes out a box that has his old web shooters and utility belt inside. He puts them on and puts his black costume on and web swings into the night. "SPIDER-MAN IS BACK!" yelled Spidey as he swings away. Then, at a stop at Stark Tower, Spidey walks on the roof and his Spider-Sense tingles. Iron-Man flies and tackles Spider-Man. "What are you doing here Peter?" said stark, "Don't you know you're not wanted here?!" "Spider-man punches Iron-man and webs him against the wall. "Look... tony, I came here to tell you it's all your fault!" said Spidey. "What did I ever do to you?!" said Iron-man as his helmet retracts. "Thanks to you revealing my face to everyone, a team of my old foes kidnapped Mary Jane and my daughter, May." said Spidey. "Why do you think that's my problem?!" said Tony. Spider-Man punches Stark and says "Because of you, you endanger my family and probably your fault!" Stark stares at Peter's eyes as he takes off his mask. "P-peter… I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," said Tony, "I can rally the other Avengers and we can help you save them." Peter puts his mask back on. "I don't need you and your team's help to save the people you tried to arrest three years ago." said Peter as he jumps off the roof and web swings away. Tony looks at Spider-Man and looks down with guilt.

 _ **That's the end of Prologue 2. I made Peter a little more serious because Ock kidnapped his family and believes it was Iron-man's fault, that's why he visited him. Also, here's some background on why Peter works at Horizon and not the Daily Bugle. When Peter revealed himself to the world, Jonah saw the newscast and made a headline story saying "PARKER, YOU'RE FIRED!" Having nowhere to go for work after Civil War, Peter decided to focus on his dream of being a scientist and applied at Horizon Labs one year before this story. And that's that, also, Spidey will face two villains at the same time in later chapters that will lead with his big battle with Dr. Octopus seen in the previous chapter.**_

 _ **Next: versus Shocker and Boomerang**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	3. Shocker and Boomerang

Chapter 3: Boomerang and Shocker

Spider-Man web swings around the city until he lands on a rooftop near a warehouse by the pier. _"This used to be one of Otto's old haunts,"_ thought Spider-Man, _"I hope this is where May and Mary Jane are held captive in."_ When Spider-Man smashes through the window; he finds out that the whole place is deserted. _"It's empty. I must have got the wrong place."_ thought Spidey. Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and a vibration blast hits him and slams him against the wall. Then, two costumed figures walk up to Spider-Man and picks him up by the shirt. "Well... Well… It's Peter Parker," said the one with boomerangs on his back, "Doc told us you'll come here. So, he prepared a trap for you and here you are. So, Shocker, what should we do?" "Well the one thing we can do, Boomerang," said Shocker, "We eradicate him from existing." Then, Spider-Man raises his hands and shoots webbing into both of their eyes and pushes them off. Then, Shocker wipes the webbing off his face and tries to blast Spidey with his devices. Spider-Man jumps over each blast and punches Shocker in the jaw. Then, Boomerang throws a boomerang and Spider-Man dodges it. "A boomerang? That's just the worse weapon in existence!" said Spider-Man as he catches it. "Well, Mr. Parker, I don't carry just a simple boomerang." said Boomerang as he presses a button on his belt. The boomerang explodes and Spider-man goes through a window. Spider-Man shoots a web line at the window and launches himself back in. Then, Shocker blasts Spidey and Spidey falls back. "I remember you were just a wee lad Mr. parker," said Shocker, "All those times you won against me were just flukes, now, it's for real." When Spider-man gets up and tries to punch Shocker, Boomerang throws a boomerang tipped with a razor blade, which slashes Spider-man across the chest. Shocker charges his devices and blasts Spider-man against the wall.

"This is the end of the road for you, Parker," said Shocker, "There is just no way you can stop both of us at once." as Shocker was about to finish Spidey off, Spidey gets up and grabs Shocker and blasts Boomerang. Then, he turns Shocker towards him and punches him straight in the face. As Shocker charges up his devices, Spider-Man shoots two web lines at his devices and pulls them towards him and smashes them to bits. Then, he comes towards Boomerang and kicks him in the jaw. Then, he punches Boomerang over and over until Boomerang's face is all bloody. Then, he grabs one of the sharp boomerangs from the knocked out Boomerangs and puts it towards Shocker's throat. "Ok Shultz… Tell me where Otto has my family or this will go straight in your HEAD!" said an angry Spider-Man. "O-ok... I'll tell you, just don't kill me," said a scared Shocker, "He's at a lab somewhere in a sewer and he plans to experiment on them." Spider-man picks both of them by the shirts and throws them against the wall and webs them there. "Don't worry Herman, I wont kill you, but, the inmates at Ryker's will sure want kill you with the fights." said Spider-Man as he jumps out of the window and swings away into the night.

 _ **My first long battle in this story. I made Peter more like his Superior counterpart because he's not afraid to kill criminals in order to save his family from Dr. Octopus. Also, he's kind of like Batman in the Dark Knight Returns, where a retired Spider-Man comes back to save his family from his old enemies. But, he's more serious than he is like the Spider-Man we all know and love. So stay tuned for the next battle.**_

 _ **Next: Rhino and Beetle**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	4. Rhino and Beetle

Chapter 4: Rhino and Beetle

Spider-Man lands in front of a man hole in front of Oscorp and throws the cover aside. He lands in the sewer and crawls on the walls. _"Somewhere in this sewer, the Lizard once used a part of an abandoned power station as a lab and a base of operations. It's no doubt that Otto found it and using it for his stupid experiments."_ thought Spidey as he breaks down two metal doors, revealing an empty lab. _"Damn. Shocker lied to me! It was a trap!"_ thought Spidey as his Spider-Sense tingle to see a figure in a beetle themed battle suit lands near the broken doors and aims a wrist blaster at Spidey. "Ok I give. Who the hell are you?!" said Spidey. The figure remains silent and does a hand signal. Then, Spider-Man turns to see the Rhino crash through a wall and rams into Spider-Man. "O'HIRN! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be deported to Russia!" said Spider-man as he lands on a wall. "Doc came to me and recruited me into his little circle in order to destroy our most hated enemy, YOU!" said Rhino as he charges towards Spider-Man. Spider-man leaps off the wall and lands on a table. "You were always the stupidest fool I've ever fought, Alexander!" said Spidey. Then, Spidey's Spider-Sense tingles as Beetle fires a laser blast at him. Spidey jumps and clogs the blaster with webbing. As Beetle was about to fire the other blaster, Spidey comes and uppercuts Beetle in the helmet. Then, the Rhino comes at Spider-man and punches him at a wall. Spider-Man ducks the next punch and kicks him in the stomach. As the Rhino was stunned, Spidey runs towards the Beetle's blaster and fires at Rhino, sending him to the floor. Then, Spidey smashes the blaster and webs Beetle against the wall.

Then, Spider-Man hangs Rhino by the legs with two web lines. "Ok Alex, Tell me one thing," said Spider-Man, "WHERE IS OCTAVIOUS?!" "I honestly don't know," said Rhino, "He just sent me and Beetle to this location and wait for you." Then, Spider-Man punches Rhino in the face. "Don't lie to me, you fool," said Spider-man, "Tell me where Otto is or I will punch you so hard that you'll get a COMA!" "I-I swear I'm not lying to you Peter," said Rhino, "I honestly don't know where Doc is! I swear, all I wanted to do is stay with my family back in Russia." Spider-Man lifts Rhino and webs him next to Beetle. "Then, you stay away from my family O'Hirn, or I will come and do something to yours!" said Spidey as he walks out of the lab.

Back at Stark Tower, Iron-Man was in his lab all depressed until James Rhodes, or War Machine by other people, walks in with urgent news. 'Tony, I got a report in a sewer near Oscorp saying that Spider-Man is brutally beaten up the Rhino and Beetle," said Rhodes, "It's similar on how he did to Boomerang and Shocker a few hours ago. Should I bring in the other Avengers and SHIELD to help bring him in?" Iron-Man gets up from his chair and slaps James in the face. "No one brings in Parker," said Stark, "It's all my fault that he's doing this. It's all my fault that his family got kidnapped by a madman, just because of a stupid Registration Act." "But, Tony, he's a criminal," said Rhodes, "He teamed up with Rogers years ago and he's out there beating the shit out of criminals out there and you want him to keep doing it because it's your fault that you revealed him to the world?" "You heard me Rhodey; tell those ass holes at SHIELD and the team that Parker is no longer wanted and let him be." said Stark as he sits down at his desk once more. "Ok Tony. Whatever you say." said Rhodey as he walks out the lab, feeling sorry for Tony.

 _ **I got a review from a reader that his behavior seems more aggressive. I just used the Batman interrogation trick because I don't want him to go way too far on almost killing criminals just so he can beat the shit out of Doc Ock. Also, one reader says he should wear the Superior costume (without the brain swap), I'm sorry, but, this story's suit focuses around the cloth version of the black suit. Also, Superior Spidey won't appear in any of my story because this is my Marvel universe where one more day and tons of other story lines where MJ and Peter are not together (Except the Gauntlet) never happened. But, I am deciding on making my own version of the Spider-verse storyline with familiar Spideys and new ones that I will obviously make up for the story. But, you guys can PM me plot ideas for the story and I will choose the best one and try my best, but, one twist, It can't have the Inheritors because I don't want to copy the whole event because I don't want my mother making me delete it like how she did to my Civil War story. But, I can't wait for more suggestions for stories from you guys.**_

 _ **Next: Electro and Scorpion**_

 _ **Stay Tuned!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	5. Electro and Scorpion

Chapter 5: Electro and Scorpion

Spider-Man was swinging very quickly through the street. _"I'm running out of options for finding Otto and his slaves won't tell me where he is,"_ thought Spidey, _"I'm just tired already."_ Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and a thunderbolt comes and strikes him. Spidey falls onto a car and looks up to see a man with his body covered with electricity hovering over him. "Well… if it isn't Max Dillon." said Spider-Man mockingly. "That's Electro to you Parker," said Electro, "And this time I'm not alone!" Then, a tail grabs Spider-Man and slams him into a wall. "Oh hi Gargan," said Spidey, "What brings you to this fine part of down?" "Simple. Doc sent us to have you challenge us like he said to you." said Scorpion. "Why would Otto send some low lives like you to go after little ol' me?" said Spidey. "Enough with the jokes Web Slinger!" said Electro as he shoots electricity at Spidey. Spidey jumps and punches Electro in the face. "I mean seriously why will the sixth smartest man in the universe choose you two over, I don't know, Kraven or someone like Venom," said Spidey as he dodges Scorpion's tail. Electro grabs Spidey and throws him against two windows. Then, Spidey, with more damages to his costume, shoots a web line and swings into Electro. He jumps down and grabs Scorpion's tail and throws him into the park. Then, Scorpion shoots acid at Spidey, but, Spidey dodges and the acid melts a tree. Spider-Man lifts the fallen tree and throws it at Electro. Electro gets hit and falls into a nearby lake and short circuits. Spider-Man runs and shoves Scorpion into the lake, knocking Scorpion out. Spider-Man yanks both of them out of the lake and sets them on the floor. Then, he grabs Electro and slams him into a tree. "Ok Dillon, I did your little challenge," said Spidey, "Now tell me this: WHERE IS OTTO?!" "I-I will never tell you!" said Electro as he spits at Spider-Man. He yanks off the spike off Scorpion's tail and holds it at Electro's throat. "Then, you don't mind if I make you bleed to death then." said Spidey all serious. "O-Ok fine, I'll talk… he's in a base near the Hudson," said Electro, "I swear you will find him there." Spider-Man lets Electro go and throws the spike on the floor. Then, he webs Electro to the tree. "You changed Spider-Man," said Electro, "The one I know always makes jokes and is cheerful." Then, Spidey turns and slaps Electro. "It's called wiseing up Max," said Spidey, "It's something that you wouldn't understand." Then, he shoots a web line at a nearby building and swings off.

At the base near the Hudson, Dr. Octopus is looking at a monitor with a chained up Mary Jane and May on the wall. "He will get you Octavious," said Mary Jane, "He will find you and beat the shit out of you." Then, Otto turns and slaps her with a tentacle. "Won't you ever shut up?!" said Otto, "I swear you're like your idiot husband!" "HEY! My dad is no idiot!" said May. "Ahh… his offspring finally speaks," said Otto, "Do you believe your father will win?" "I hope he mops the floor with you." said May. As Otto was about to slap her, Morbius and Hydro Man walk in. "Hey Doc," said Hydro Man, "The wall crawler has defeated most of the team and is heading this way." 'Thanks for the info Morris," said Otto, "I will prepare for his arrival. You and Morbius are our last line of defense. You better hold him off." "Yes sir!" said Morbius as the two walk away. Then, Otto stares at his monitor with an evil smile.

 _ **Sorry for the delay! I was taking a break yesterday and earlier today to be with family. But, I will be back to type now. And to the reader who suggested costume, sorry I said that. I made a poll for a new costume that has your suggestion on it. I hope you guys have the time to vote. Also, I decided to make Peter joke a bit in this chapter because when I got reviews saying about his roughness and seriousness, I decided to add a little joke in there to give you the same 'Spidey' feeling. Also, I used the Shocker interrogation method again for Electro, but with a piece of Scorpion's tail instead of a razor sharp boomerang. As you just read, the last villains Spidey will face will be Morbius the living vampire and Hydro Man. I wanted to make a poll for the last two villains, but, I got lazy and decided to choose two for you. If it seems short on here, it's not my fault. It looks long when I typed on Microsoft Word and when I preview it, it looks short. So, I just wanted to throw that out!**_

 _ **Next: Morbius and Hydro Man**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	6. Hydro Man and Morbius

Chapter 6: Hydro Man and Morbius

Spider-Man web swings through the streets of New York with rage until he stops to see an abandoned warehouse. _"I-I remember this place,"_ thought Spider-Man, _"This is the same warehouse where I confronted Uncle Ben's killer."_ Spidey looks down and clenches his fist. He runs to the front door and punches so hard that the door comes off its hinges. Spider-Man walks through the dark warehouse, looking for his target. He feels his Spider-Sense tingle and Morbius comes out of nowhere and tackles Spider-Man. "MICHEAL?!" said Spider-Man all shocked, "I thought you were finally cured by the cure I gave you!?" "You're wrong Parker," said Morbius as he tries to scratch Spidey, "That 'cure' didn't last long. It made my thirst stronger and makes me more of a monster. That's why I team with Doc because he said if we stopped you, I will finally be cured!" As Morbius tries to bite Spidey, Spidey pushes him off with his feet. As Spidey tries to get up, his Spider-Sense tingles and a big wave of water engulfs him and slams him against the wall. "Well, I think I got myself a big one." said Hydro Man holding Spider-Man against the wall. "Morris Bench. I heard that they let you go at Ryker's, but, never expected this to happen." said Spider-Man as he tries to catch his breath. "Well, It's a good thing Doc gave me a second chance then," said Hydro Man, "This will give me time to squash you!" Then, Spider-Man pulls a metal pipe from a wall with a web line and chops off Hydro Man's arm, which dissolves into water. Then, he jumps on to the wall and kicks Morbius in the face. Then, Hydro Man's arm grows back and tries to blast Spider-Man with water. Spider-Man dodges each one and throws a box at him, stunning Hydro Man. Then, Morbius comes and slashes Spidey's back. Then, Spider-Man turns around and grabs Morbius by the throat and slams him into the floor. "You guys better stay away from me," said Spider-Man all serious, "I have a personal meeting with Otto that will END!" "Well he appears that he does not want to see YOU!" said Hydro Man as he hits Spider-Man with a water fist. As Spidey tries to get up, Hydro Man keeps slamming him down with his giant water fist. _"I-I maybe can't take another hit of this,"_ thought Spidey, _"I failed you Mary Jane. I failed you too Uncle Ben. I thought I could stop them but, I couldn't it. NO! I can't think that. I will not even been Spider-Man without my friends and family. I WILL NEVER LOSE FAITH!"_ Spider-Man shoots two web lines at a giant claw just as Hydro Man lifts his fist and slams the claw into Hydra Man. Then, he finds a giant heater and pushes Hydro Man in it. Hydro Man screams in pain as Spidey closes his eyes. Then, Hydro Man goes unconscious and evaporates into the floor. Then, Spider-Man walks to an unconscious Morbius and webs him to the floor. Then, he walks up to two metal doors and pushes them inwards. Then, he walks into a really dark room. Then, a spotlight flashes to a chained up Mary Jane and May across the room. "MAY! MARY JANE! IM COMING!" yelled Spidey. As Spider-Man runs towards them, a metal tentacle comes and shoves him against a wall. Then, three more come and grab his arms. Then, Dr. Octopus walks out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face. "Well, Mr. Parker, We meet again." said Doc Ock.

 _ **Announcement: In a few days, the poll for the costume ideas will be deleted in a few days. So far, the All New All Different suit is going to be the winner unless anyone of you votes for which suit you want. So, you better hurry because the poll will end on Friday this week, so, you better hurry. Also, on the other hand, I am almost done with this story because next chapter will be the final battle with Doc Ock and the chapter after that will be a short surprising epilogue that I hope you will enjoy. Also, I still need ideas for plots for my Spider-Verse story that I WILL make in the near future. Be sure to PM me ideas for plots or other stories or if you want me to do a crossover with your own character with either my Extraordinary Spider-Man or my Civil War Spidey. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Next: Eight against One**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	7. Eight arms of fun

Chapter 7: Eight Arms of Fun

Spider-Man struggles to break free when he sees Doc Ock walking up to him. "I understand that you know why you're here?" asked Doc mockingly. "Cut the bull crap Otto," said Spidey, "Let my family go before I break free and bash your sensitive skull in!" "Excuse me Mr. Parker," said Doc, "You must watch your language." Then, the tentacles throw Spider-Man against the wall. Spidey gets up and a tentacle pushes his head back down. Spidey gets up and spits out blood. "O-Ok…Doc…Let's continue this." said Spidey as he tries to throw a punch at Doc. Then, a tentacle grabs Spidey and holds him against the wall. "You're an idiot, Parker," said Doc, "You may have believed in power and responsibility, but after tonight, that wont matter to anyone anymore." Spider-Man jumps and spins a web line at Otto. A tentacle grabs the webbing and throws Spidey at the wall. Then, a tentacle grabs Spidey and holds him against another wall. "You will lose to Dr. Octopus, Spider-Man," said Doc, "You will be nothing but bone if you think you can stop the new Sinister Syndicate." Then, Doc pulls off Spidey's mask to reveal the bloody face of Peter Parker. "You may have beaten all of those petty thieves that I call team mates," said Doc, "But, you will find me a bit difficult." Then, Doc's tentacles throw Peter at a wall again. Then, as Peter is getting up, one of Doc's tentacles reveal a blade and holds it up to him. "Well, Parker, your reign as New York's protector now comes to a close." Then, as Doc lowers the blade, Peter's eyes widen in rage and grab the tentacle. Then, he rips the tentacle out, which sends Doc into pain, and whacks Doc in the face with it. Then, he grabs one of the remaining tentacles and throws Doc at a wall, which yanks out that tentacle. Then, Peter spins two web lines and throws him again to the floor. Then, he jumps on Doc and punches him in the face and throws him up against a window. "Now you oversized idiot," said Peter, "Let my family go or else I will jab that tentacle with the blade so deep into your body that your heart bleeds out." "E-Explosion ten Active" said Doc as he stares at his monitor. Then, Peter looks around to the place rumbling and fall apart. "Your move Parker," said Doc, "Either fight me and kill me or you can save those simple low lives you call family." Then, the window breaks and Doc falls back, heading towards the water. Peter shoots a web line that catches Doc. "Otto, Hang on," yelled Peter, "I'm going to pull you back up." "Over my dead body." said Doc as one of his remaining tentacles reveals a blade and cuts the web line, which sends him to the water below. _"This place is going down hard,"_ thought Peter, _"I must save them NOW!"_ Peter runs up to Mary Jane and May and yanks off their chains. _"There's no way we can get out in time,"_ thought Peter, _"But, I have one last idea."_ He spins a lot of webbing to the point it becomes a very big dome that protects all of them from the falling rubble. Later, when the whole building collapsed, Spidey rips open the web dome and takes out Mary Jane. Mary Jane and May hugs Peter. "Oh Peter your face..!" said Mary Jane. "Don't worry MJ," said Peter, "It will heal." Then, Peter turns to hear police sirens and grabs May and Mary Jane and swings into the night. Later, at their apartment, Peter, May, and Mary Jane helped clean up their home. "Man, I thought we will never get this done." said Peter as he wipes sweat off his face. Then, Peter sits on his bed and looks at his battle damaged mask until Mary Jane walks in. "Peter what's wrong?" asked Mary Jane. "Just thinking about how I failed Uncle Ben and you and May tonight. Maybe I should keep the webs hanged up." "Peter Benjamin Parker, I loved you and married you because of Spider-Man," said Mary Jane, "You can't just give it up because you think we will be disappointed in you for tonight." "But, MJ, I brutally beat up bad guys in ways that I never thought I will ever use. Spider-Man will probably be as evil as them." said Peter. "No, don't say that Peter," said Mary Jane, "Even if you did all that, you believed in that philosophy that you learned from your uncle. I'd say if your uncle was here, he will be very proud." Peter smiles and kisses Mary Jane. Then, he gets up and puts on his web shooters. "Where are you going Peter?" asked Mary Jane. "I have to do an apology to a certain friend of mine." said Peter as he opens the window and swings into the night.

 _ **Author's note: this chapter took so much planning that even my fingers are cramping most of the time. Also, that was the actual longest battle I've ever done in my stories. But, next Chapter, Peter will actually apologize to a CERTAIN armored friend about this story's events.**_

 _ **Announcement: Today's the last day to do the poll, so this is your last chance to vote! The choices of Civil War Movie suit and All new All Different suit are tied until all of you nice and friendly (I hope) readers will break the tie or choose new suits to beat those two choices. So, GOOD LUCK!**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior  
**_


	8. Epilouge

Chapter 8: Epilogue

At Stark Tower, Tony Stark was still sitting at his office depressed until he hears something. Peter jumps down from the roof and a spooked Tony Stark shot at him with a repulsor. Peter dodges the blast and puts his hand up. "Peter?" said Tony, "What are you doing here?" "Look tony; I want to apologize for what happened earlier," said Peter, "I shouldn't have attacked you when I could have blamed Doc Ock for taking my family." "I heard reports that you brutally attacked many of your old foes and heard reports that you killed Otto Octavious." said Stark as he shows Daily Bugle stories on that night's events. "How would you feel if a madman kidnapped your love ones and had his team in your way?" said Peter all serious. "Ok calm down," said Tony, "Look, it's nice that you came to apologize. But, you see I'm kind of busy at the moment." "And by 'busy', you mean sitting in this office with five bottles of champagne, thinking about the time I kicked your ass." said Peter jokingly. "Touché." said Tony. Peter holds out his hand in front of Tony Stark. "Tony, I want back in the Avengers." said Peter. Tony looks at Peter's hand and acts all confused. "Don't you have that team of rebels to lead?" asked Tony. "Well, I'm coming back to your side since I'm no longer wanted." said Peter. "How'd you know about that?" said Tony still confused. "Uh… Your friend, War Machine, told me everything when I arrived here." said Peter. Then, Tony grabs Peter's hand and shakes it. "Well, Mr. Parker," said Tony, "Welcome back to the Avengers." Then, the two walk out of the office together.

Meanwhile, at a rooftop nearby, a red and blue figure stares at the building and talks to his wrist device. "I found him," said the figure, "Do you want me to intercept?" "No. we must not interfere," said his contact, "We will wait it out until he's ready to help our cause." Then, the figure steps out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Pedro Romero, or what people like to call him 'The Extraordinary Spider-Man'.

 _ **Author's note: Finally, we are getting ready for the Spider-Verse. I would of put Spider-Man 2099 or Spider-UK, but, I put Pedro Romero (If you don't know who he is, see Extraordinary Spider-Man and Spider-Man: Dark Side to learn more) because I want to put one of my own Characters in the story. So, be prepared to see the Spider-Verse story that you have NEVER seen before.**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


End file.
